


An Arrow to the Heart

by ahhhscream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, also hi i snatched this from my aff, bitch i put think instead of thinking smh, i might write the livingroom scene i talked abt too, ignore that, im gonna say it has multiple chapter since idk if i’ll write more, im think abt writing abt yuta getting arrested so possibly look forward to that, its there but you shouldnt know so just ignore it, my cat started eating my hair and a box while i wrote these tags have fun with that info, sicheng is “sleeping”, the title is completely unrelated to the story haha, uhhh thsi is kinda bad but its also amazing i hope u enjoy reading it, what hes not “dead” wdym hahah, yuta is a forgetful bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhhscream/pseuds/ahhhscream
Summary: 4:56 A.MHe woke up.He saw Sicheng.





	An Arrow to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh lmao pls read the tags after youre finished reading this theres spoilers

4:56 A.M

He felt a weight on his side.

Was it a person? An animal? Or something else?

An arm. Sicheng’s arm. Draped across his side. Not too heavy, but enough to know it was there.

-

He opened his eyes after what felt like hours, but maybe it was just a few minutes. 

Sicheng was all he could see. Close to him. 

He could see all of the small moles on his face, the blond ends of his eyelashes, his pale skin. 

He saw beauty.

\- 

He shifted, the arm fell off of his side.

He moved to the left by a few inches. Not enough to fall off of the bed, but enough to be able to get up without disturbing Sicheng.

Did Sicheng notice? Could he in his current state? Or did he just lay there, not knowing he had been moved away from? 

Sicheng stayed still, no sound to be heard. 

\- 

He got up.

Slowly, as if Sicheng would be bothered by him leaving. 

He walked around the bed and smoothed down Sicheng’s hair, feeling his forehead at the same time. Sicheng was prone to the flu, so checking couldn’t hurt. 

Cold. Sicheng was cold.

He must not be sick then

-

He walked out to the living room. There were remnants of what had happened the night before. 

A flipped table, smashed cups and plates, some clothes scattered around and... 

Blood. 

Everywhere. 

\- 

He walked back to the bedroom, trying to forget what he had just seen. 

He couldn’t get the image out of his head. 

The splatters of red in the very room he was in suddenly became visible to him.

Did what happened last night end in the living room? Or did it continue? 

Maybe it was still going.

\- 

He walked towards Sicheng slowly. He got close enough to sit on the bed beside Sicheng, which he proceeded to do. 

There was blood on Sicheng. 

On himself too. 

-

He finally laid down again, turning to face Sicheng. He looked at Sicheng for a while.

He noticed Sicheng’s arm. Motionless, as if he couldn’t move it.

He noticed his pale skin. Too pale, almost like he hadn’t eaten in a while.

He noticed how none of Sicheng was moving. Unnerving. 

He noticed how cold Sicheng was. Maybe he needed another blanket?

He noticed the blood. On the covers Sicheng was laying under. On Sicheng.

-

Yuta closed his eyes. Then he opened them again, just enough to be able to see Sicheng. Sicheng’s face was all he could see. Beside him on the bed, close enough to feel his breath.

No. 

Yuta was close enough to feel the absence of Sicheng’s breath. 

To see the absence of colour on his cheeks and the absence of movement. 

The absence of Sicheng.


End file.
